A Wish
by Luciendar
Summary: A broken boy. A day in ruins. A very special wish. What can take a life in turmoil and turn it around? Well, it starts like this...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Operation- Light of Hope**

***CRACK***

The sound of lightning echoed through the sky. What had started as only a gentle drizzle had now become a downpour. Trouble was, it couldn't have happened at a worse time.

"Damn it," cursed a small child as he huddled in a street corner, "Not now."

The boy had pulled over a large cardboard box to give him some cover. Sadly, it did little good against the torrent of rain that was now falling from the heavens. All day long he had been out on his mission. It hadn't been easy, and he'd paid for it in blood, but his persistence had carried the day and now he would reap his rewards. Or at least, he'd like to relish in his victories if mother nature herself didn't seem to be against him.

That said, he could tell he had precious little time and so he began to sing. It was a strange rendition really, while usually a song of cheer the boy's broken dirge held little of that. If one were to hear it, they would probably misunderstand what was going on all together. They wouldn't know that there, in his hovel, in the alley, sat a broken little boy. They wouldn't understand how he'd fought tooth and nail for his prize, nor how he relished this moment.

Luckily for him, given how people felt about him, no one was near to hear his mournful rendition of happy birthday; the 'To Me' version.

"Happy birthday Dear Naruto," his voice caught in his throat for a moment before he could finish, "Happy birthday to me~."

Hair that you could barely call blond was matted down from a generous mixture of dirt and water clung to the child's face. A white shirt with a red swirl on the front clung to his chest revealing his severe malnourishment. The poor boys black shorts were soaked as he sat in what now was quickly becoming a puddle. The tears streaked down his whiskered cheeks from his usually bright blue eyes that refused to lose hope were hidden among the drops of rain. His frail hands clung desperately to his prized, some blood soaking into the edible trophy from a shard of glass he couldn't get out of his palm.

Yet, hope remained as a tiny flame flickered atop his confectionary delight that he had spent the last of his money for the month on. He chose not to think about the fact that the month was only half way over and he had little food. Besides, he knew he was already in trouble since the man didn't actually sell him the cupcake. Knowing he would be denied, the blond had simply slammed the money down on the counter and ran out with his sugary delight.

It had been quite the feat, sneaking into a small restaurant's kitchen to catch a flame to light the candle. It was such a small thing really, all of those tasks and how they'd led him here. So far, the blond had been able to keep the flame alive by protecting it with the box and his hand, though there had been a few close calls. Now all he had left to do was blow out the candle, make his wish, and then sustenance would be his.

But what would he wish for? He could always wish to become Hokage, like he'd always wanted, but he decided that it didn't fit the situation. Certainly the young boy thought about wishing for material things, things that most children never even knew want for, such as clean clothes and a decent meal that wasn't from a styrofoam cup. That was when his heart yanked at him and he knew what he wanted, what he _really _wanted.

Pulling the cupcake so close to his face that the dancing flame was clearly reflected in his azure orbs he wished, "I wish for, I wish for...for..."

However, fate was not kind. Just before he could finish his wish, a part of his cardboard fortress folded in. It didn't allow for a flood of rain inside, but just enough drops at just the right spot to extinguish the "mighty" flame that carried the last of his hope inside of hit. Finally giving up, the broken boy with whiskered cheeks sobbed quietly into the night.

Thinking on how the day began, he couldn't help but curse his rotten luck…

**EARLY THAT MORNING**

"I'm sorry Naruto, but the Hokage is not in now."

She might have said sorry, but by the tone of her voice the little boy could tell that she was anything but. She had never liked him, this secretary, Toko. The short, chubby, woman had always taken pleasure at sending him away empty handed with the Hokage was too busy to see him. It irked her that he always smiled so bright back her before wishing her well and running off. She felt like it was mocking her, the foul little demon.

Today though, she could only smile as his face fell.

"But...it's my birthday."

With a hand on her cheek she feigned sympathy, "Is that right? Well, isn't that just too bad. I guess he must not like you very much to have scheduled all of these meetings on your birthday. I mean, he will certainly be tied up until quite late in the evening."

Sure, she knew it was a lie. In fact, she'd heard the Hokage mention how much he was looking forward to spending the afternoon with Naruto. It irritated the portly woman at how nicely the leader of her village treated this...this blight upon the world. It was only due to a ridiculous amount of summons by the civilian council, backed by Danzo Shimura, that he was forcefully pulled away. The little demon brat didn't need to know that though.

Naruto had wanted to cry then and there. That hateful wretch of a woman hadn't even been able to hold back her laughter before he could make it out the door. Honestly, the only reason he smiled at her after she would dismiss him usually was because he knew it drove her up the wall. Today, he just couldn't seem to find the strength to put up that front.

_'__No!'_ he shouted inside his head, _'I can't give up yet.'_

His determination shown through as Naruto strode down the street. The closest baker to his home was not fond of him, of that he was sure. The man had kicked Naruto out of his store once quite forcefully. Funny thing was, the blond orphan hadn't even entered the man's store. He hadn't even been looking through the window of the bakery. Naruto just had the unfortunate luck of walking too close to the establishment when the man was out sweeping the entryway. He wasn't sure how to get out of a store he'd never entered.

Luckily, the price of the cupcakes never changed. That made it easy for Naruto to count out the exact amount of ryo and prepare. It didn't really matter what types the man had out on display today, Naruto wasn't picky.

As Naruto slammed the money on the counter while the baker was in the back, he grabbed his prize and took off. The elderly man barely caught a glimpse of him as he dashed out the door. The blond wasn't even phased at the man's shouts, as they accused him of thievery, he'd payed for his treat. It was with a small amount of amusement that Naruto chuckled when he realized what cupcake he'd gotten.

Sunkissed hair danced as the boy chuckled at the white icing with sprinkles that sat atop the cake, "Of all the cupcakes in all the bakery's; I managed to get a Birthday Cupcake."

Naruto hadn't really intended on getting a candle for his celebratory feast. After all, that was just one more step between the food and it being in his belly. Still, as he noticed the small bit of wax that was shoved inside of the cupcake, he couldn't help but want to blow out a candle for his birthday. It's not everyday you turn five after all, a once in a lifetime kind of occasion.

Now he had a new problem. How exactly was he going to light the candle. He knew the girl's that lived below him wouldn't mind, but it was a bad time of day to go and ask for help from them. As the sun began to set, Naruto knew that their clients would probably be there already. He'd already made that mistake once, it's how he ended up with one of his life's rules. 'Never bother a working woman while she practiced her craft.' Or, at least, that's what he'd been told.

He shivered at the memory he'd been trying to repress for six months now.

It was on his way home that a light drizzle had started. When he came to stuff in nature like this, Naruto could just tell things sometimes. For instance, right now he knew that this rain was soon to become a downpour.

The young blond was about to hurry on home when a bright light caught his eyes. Naruto quickly turned to see a young man taking out the garbage from the back of a local bar and grill. He knew it to be a rather popular place, despite it's small size, and knew that they'd be busy at this hour. That's when the thought occurred.

Sneaking to the back door, Naruto listened to the sounds of orders being taken and called out. He could hear all of the shoes shuffling inside the kitchen. It took him about ten minutes, but he created a map in his head of where pretty much every aisle and everyone was based on the foot traffic. He knew he'd have to be quick or there would be hell to pay.

When the moment seemed right he dashed in. As luck would have it, there was a grill far closer to the door than he'd realized. The flames had been low as they simmered a broth which kept even his sensitive ears from hearing it. The low flame had taken a moment to reach with his candle, but he was successful. It was unfortunate that he was caught before he'd made it to the door.

A strong hand gripped his jacket and yanked him back, "What are you doing here monster? Come to poison our guests?"

Naruto knew better than to argue. None of them ever listened to him. They had all made up their minds about him already and always suspected the very worst. That's why Naruto knew he couldn't stick around. It would be a loss, and unfortunate considering the weather, but he was able to free himself as he quickly shirked off his jacket and ran out the door.

He felt pretty good about making it out, even in the rain, until something smacked up against the back of his head. The blow dizzied him and sent the blond down. In a moment of clarity, Naruto realized that the fruit of his labor was falling from his hands. With all of his might, the young orphan managed to swing his body around and catch his meal before it his the ground.

While quite proud of his accomplishment, all was not well. The blond hissed in pain as he watched the blood poor from his hand. It seemed that whatever was thrown at him was glass and shattered when it hit the ground. Naruto hadn't had time to register what was below him before he'd braced himself with his free hand as he caught the cupcake with the other. He was able to dig out the largest chuck, but his fingers just weren't up to the task of grasping the more thoroughly embedded ones.

"Damn it," cursed the child, he just couldn't seem to win for losing.

If things weren't bad enough, the rain began to pick up. He knew he'd never make it home like this. The flame would be put out long before he even hit his street corner. That was when providence struck. Just down a nearby alley was large appliance box. He could only hope that it would hold up to the rain long enough for him to enjoy his treat. With a deep and tired sigh, the weary child crawled inside the temporary shelter and began to conduct his own birthday party.

**PRESENT**

Amidst his many tears, Naruto noticed something that reignited his hope. Somehow, someway, an ember of the flame had survived. Carefully, Naruto blew, coaxing the flickering flame back to life. It only took a few moments and then the fire was reborn.

As the small flame lit, Naruto felt like his entire being was warmed by it. Like a phoenix, the fire had resurrected his spirit. He wouldn't give up, not yet.

Holding his semi-squished ambrosia once more to his lips his wished aloud, "I wish for..."

All of the previous wishes blurred through his mind. He knew none of this things were what he wanted. He would earn his spot as Hokage and the world's most powerful ninja. He would find a way to get new clothes and food. What he really wanted, no, what he really needed was…

"I just want my mom."

Naruto blew and the candle went out. In that one honest, pure moment, he smiled form the depths of his soul. That small act had given him a feeling of peace he hadn't known in a long time.

Naruto truly felt that, for one divine moment, fate had smiled down at him.

And then it spat on him.

It spat on him and laughed.

Unceremoniously he dropped the cupcake in what was now largely a puddle that had now encompassed the box which was really only being held up by his head at the point. Like his soaked shelter, the blond crumpled to his side and stared at the flame that flickered atop the smooshed confection. He knew then that the gods were truly laughing at him as fell into unconsciousness, his exhaustion finally having gotten the better of him.

He spoke his last thoughts like a curse to the flame that flickered as if denying him his wish, "It was a damn trick candle."

**A/N: For those few of you who don't understand the ending I'll explain. As you've probably read in other stories, and can infer from this one, Naruto's birthday is not a happy event. I didn't write about a festival or anything like many do and just consider it a day of mourning. The point being that he is a little boy who is all alone. The one person in the world that he thinks cares about him seems to have not only made no effort to see him today, but went out of his way to not. Lastly, his grand quest to have a birthday cupcake was the only thing driving him on. He got his little heart so enveloped in this wish, something that every _normal_ child would have, that it became even more important than the food itself. The flame reigniting, as all trick candles would, basically made him feel like the universe didn't care about what he wanted. I didn't really want to spell it out in the story. I thought the inference made for a better read myself but wanted to add this just in case it didn't come across clearly.**

**A/N 2: I wasn't going to post this because I don't have more than a few chapters wrote for it. Plus, I almost cried when I wrote it. I hope you all enjoy it. If you enjoy it I'll push it forward. **


	2. CuzDeus Ex stuff, ok?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Chapter 2**

Fuinjutsu: The ninja art of sealing.

It was no secret that fuinjutsu was one of the most neglected arts in the ninja world. The sheer amount of time and focus it took to even master the first level was daunting to consider. Most shinobi decided that their time was better spent on improving the physical aspects of their ninja career. The few who did take the chance at dedicating themselves to this mysterious and complex craft have almost all lived on in legend.

In fact, this art was first made famous by the ancestors of the young boy who now lay unconscious. His body lies shivering in the cold and drenched in the rain. His once great people dwindled to a bare few.

Who were these mighty warriors that mastered an art that many pass over? They were the Uzumaki clan. A single clan that grew to heights considered fearsome by most of the elemental nations. With but a few strokes of a brush, these great ninjas could take all of the hard work of other shinobi and reduce it to nothing. While the Uzumaki clan had many impressive skills, it was their talent in sealing that left their enemies, and even a few allies, in fear.

What does this ancient art have to do with this young, forgotten, Uzumaki orphan? A great deal actually. In truth, only the boy's mother was an Uzumaki, but she was able to share her love for the sealing arts with her husband. It was said husband who would become the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze.

It was five years ago, on this very day, that Minato did battle against n unfamiliar adversary. This man had weaponized the tailed beast which had been sealed inside of the Hokage's wife. This masked stranger would eventually lose the fight, but the damage had been done. The tailed beast, the Kyubi, would not take being resealed lightly.

Now it was not the nine tails fault that it was ripped from its host, nor could it be blamed for attacking Konoha. Unfortunately, news of its manipulation would not see the light of day for many years. The problem that Minato faced was how to handle such severe devastation. The shinobi fighting back against the fox compelled it to continue fighting, even now that it had been freed from the hypnotic control of the masked man.

Desperate times called for desperate measures indeed as the Fourth Hokage used a forbidden seal of his own creation to seal the beast once more. How he wished he could use the great seal that had been applied to his wife. Such a thing could potentially require no loss of life at all, given his wife's Uzumaki heritage. Sadly, he lacked the time and preparation to use such a thing as more lives were lost with every second that had passed.

In his desperation and having no other options the Fourth was forced to seal the mighty beast inside of his son, or at least half of it. The other half of the kyubi would be sealed away with his own soul inside of the stomach of the shinigami. On that night, both of the infant jinchuuriki's parents passed as they defended him against the onslaught of the nine tails and its last desperate attempt to maintain its freedom.

Now, all of this bears a question. What does any of this mean to the young boy now? Isn't he just a jinchuuriki like so many now and before him? Yes, he is. While, at the same time, he is nothing like them at all.

It is the seal itself that separates Naruto from all of the others. The seal, and what was sealed inside of it of course. The first thing to consider is that the seal is powered by the shinigami himself, powered by life and death. If that was all, it would have been incredible on its own. Still, the Kyubi was not all that was sealed inside of the young boy.

In his final moments, Minato Namikaze not only sealed the great beast inside of his newborn son. No, alongside the kyubi, the Hokage also managed to seal away a portion of his own chakra, as well as that of his wife. What the Yondaime didn't account for is that when the death god is involved, all souls go one way...or the other.

While fate may have a strange sense of humor, it is karma that can truly make or break you. Despite all of the hate and maliciousness directed at him, young Naruto had never once returned said feelings. All he had ever wanted was to be accepted. As it turned out, it was the moment that said child finally gave up that karma decided that it had enough.

What do you get when you mix the power of the god of death, the soul and chakra of an Uzumaki, with the wish of a very special boy?

A miracle, that's what.

**-Scene Break-**

"Huh," was all that poor Naruto could say.

He wasn't sure what was going on. He was still in his damp clothes and the rain was still coming down, yet…he had never felt so warm. It took him a few moments to realize that not only was he warm, but he was moving. He wasn't moving of his own will of course. No, he was being carried. The question was, by who.

It took all of the strength that Naruto had in his body to open his eyes. Even then, he could barely just crack them. In the squinted vision he found himself with, all Naruto could make out was the most brilliant shade of red. Naruto had always found himself quite fond of the color orange, but now the boy had a new favorite color.

Naruto hadn't realized that he'd fallen back to sleep until the yelling had woken him up.

"You can't go in there! He's in an important meeting!"

Naruto knew that voice, that shrill warble was undoubtedly Toko. That meant that he must be back at the Hokage's office. Yet, if Toko was trying to stop them, that meant whoever was carrying him was not the Hokage. The thought would have normally been enough to fill him with terror, but at the moment he was just too comfortable to care.

The blond's tired ears could just pick up the sound of the Hokage's office door sliding open. He could feel movement again and hear voices. It seemed that whoever was in the office was too entrenched in what they were doing to notice the new parties right away.

"Who are you?"

"What are you doing here, can't you see that we are in the middle of an important meeting?"

Naruto recognized the voices of the two elders who were often there with his Jiji. On more than one occasion they had interrupted the time the two would spend together. It didn't surprise him at all that it would be them keeping him bogged down in meetings. They likely planned this out on his birthday on purpose.

"I'm sorry miss but you'll need to make an appointment. I'm very busy and need to leave tonight as soon as possible. I have someone very important to see. Please see my secretary on your way out to make an appointment."

It was the Hokage! His Jiji hadn't forgotten him!

Naruto also learned that the person holding him was a woman.

"I'm not going anywhere Hiruzen. Not after you shamed the legacy that Minato and I left with you."

Naruto could tell that this new voice was coming from the woman holding him. The cold manner she spoke withheld a bite he'd never heard focused at anyone other than himself. The young orphan was suddenly not so sure if he should be with this woman, not if she was going to speak with the one person who treated him well like that.

A deathly quiet that the young boy wasn't expecting swept the room. It was odd to hear anyone talk to the leader of their village that way. It was even more surprising that they weren't being read the riot act at this particular moment.

"Y-You can't be. You died," the Hokage muttered.

The woman didn't reply but took a few more steps. Now fully aware of his surroundings, Naruto could tell that he and the one carrying him now stood in front of the Hokage's desk. Saying the Naruto was nervous would be a massive understatement. The poor boy was honestly too frightened to even open his eyes.

"Sarutobi Hiruzen, my husband and I gave our lives so this village and _our son_ could live on. We sacrificed everything we had to give and this is how you repay us. I find my son rotting in a gutter. I find my baby slowly dying in the cold on the anniversary of his birth. Explain this to me Hiruzen, or I might begin by taking all three of your lives as recompense, and believe me, that would only be the beginning," threatened the woman holding him.

The woman's voice rang in Naruto's ears. He was visibly struggling now to keep his eyes closed, it defeated the purpose but right now that didn't register. He was trying to come to terms with the most shocking bit of information that he'd learned in five years. It was a little hard to believe the claim that the woman who currently held him was, in fact, his mother.

"Kushina-san, is that truly you? Gods, where have you been? I can't believe-"

The Hokage's words were cut off as the woman slammed her fist through the desk in front of them. Unable to feign sleep any longer, Naruto looked around the room as her one arm still holding him kept him close. The Hokage's two advisers had paled considerably and stood frozen. The blond boy was unaware that he was the only one in the room who couldn't feel the incredible killing intent given off by the woman who was holding him.

"No! I want answers and I want them now 'ttebane! What happened!? Why haven't you taken care of my son," she shouted at the still shocked man before her.

Naruto could see the pressure mounting in the room. The woman holding him was barely containing her fury and the boy could tell his Jiji looked nervous. Thinking desperately, he wanted to do whatever he could to defuse the situation.

Then, a single word came to his mind, "Kaa-san?"

That did it. The pressure of the room seemed to evaporate as all eyes turned towards him. Naruto could tell where the red he'd seen earlier had come from now that he really took the woman in, it had been her hair. Long luscious strands of red hair draped over her shoulder near where she held him. Somehow everyone else in the room disappeared as the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen fell upon him, the deep purple color they held seemed to hold him in place.

In all honesty, Naruto was confused. He had been looked at many ways in his life, of course, most of those viciously or with contempt. On occasion, when he was at the ramen stand or with his Jiji he had seen friendly, caring, happy eyes. Still, he had never seen a look like this and he wasn't sure what to make of it. It was the thunderous beating of his heart that answered the question he hadn't asked, her look...it was one of love.

"Sochi? Are you okay? I'm here now, I'm going to take care of you," she spoke the words so tenderly that the young boy in her arms honestly felt like he had no choice but to accept them.

The boy couldn't help but feel like this was the most wonderful moment of his life. He had a mother, and not just any mother, the woman who had given birth to him. Everything from the way she looked to the things she said to him just felt perfect. It almost felt like a dream.

And that's when his mood took a dive. Usually, from his limited experience, when something seemed too good to be true then it was. This whole thing had to be a dream. His mother was gone and he knew that. In reality, he figured that he must still be back in that box.

"Hey Kaa-san," Naruto's usual smile held none of its usual mirth, "This has to be the best dream I've ever had. I feel really weak and tired now. I think..."

The sound of the boy's voice breaking broke every heart in the room. Even the stubborn advisers couldn't help but feel a bit remorseful, knowing full well that they played a part in this.

"I think that I'd like to die this time. I sure hope that when I meet my mom on the other side that she's half as wonderful as you are. I don't want to be alone anymore."

**A/N: Admittedly, this chapter didn't push the story very far. To be fair though, it was all fairly relevant. Sure, some of it was just fantasy fanfic BS, but still. It was cute, right? I'm not sure how long this story is going to be, but be certain that it's not nearly over yet. That said, uh...heh...heh...I'm not exactly sure where I'm going to take it. I have a vague idea of certain things I want to do, but little more than that. I hope you all enjoy it.**

**ps- Naruto is basically broken at the very beginning of this story. We all love Naruto because of how he never gave up no matter how tough things got. I find my Naruto to be a little more realistic. He simply gave all he got until he had nothing left.**


End file.
